Hujan Tak Turun
by Arata Aurora
Summary: Haruno dan Uzumaki itu tampaknya sedang lelah. Semuanya berubah. Benarkah? Ia Hokage. Bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Apakah Naruto kali ini akan egois dan mengungkapkan perasaannya? "Sakura-chan, kencan yuk?" "Baka!" Atau ia terlalu baik. "Selamat Sakura-chan." Hujan membuka awal cerita. "Maaf . . . " Berbagai pertanyaan hadir saat itu. Mereka . . .


Mulai : 31 Maret 2014

Selesai :

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto pemilik asli karakter di Komik Naruto. **

**Saya hanya meminjamnya.**

**Summary : **Haruno dan Uzumaki itu tampaknya sedang lelah. Semuanya berubah. Benarkah? Ia Hokage. Bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Apakah Naruto kali ini akan egois dan mengungkapkan perasaannya? "Sakura-chan, kencan yuk?" "Baka!" Atau ia terlalu baik. "Selamat Sakura-chan." Hujan membuka awal cerita. "Maaf … " Berbagai pertanyaan hadir saat itu. Mereka …

**Bahasa ambigu. Alur tak jelas. Kurang pendeskripsian. Typo di mana-mana. OOC. Setting Canon. Persahabatan. Roman. Kurang suka dengan pair, pencet tombol back.**

**Uzumaku Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**Hujan Tak Turun**

Hujan tak turun malam ini

Mungkin dia malu pada diriku

Yang menunggunya di depan pintu

Mungkin dia juga cemburu

Entahlah tapi aku mulai ragu

Canda tawamu terasa hambar

Bukan seperti air jemuran

Namun bisa saja hanya angan

Bulan seperti termenung

Adakah yang ingin ia katakan

Pada tulang belulang yang maunya hanya diam

Sejenak, sedetik saja

Apabila air ini mulai menetes

Dan tak sadar akan besarnya kehangatan malam

Kau bilang kehangatan?

Ya, karena hujan tak turun malam ini sayang

Hujan. Sesuatu yang jarang terlihat di desa Konoha dua bulan ini. Apalagi di siang hari. Namun bukan hal tersebut yang sepertinya mengganggu konsentrasi Hokage itu. Pikirannya seperti sedang kalut hingga membuatnya melamun sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa hujan yang berawal dari gerimis semenjak 15 menit yang lalu. Kini sudah mulai deras. Pandangannya masih terfokus ke luar jendela. Namun matanya yang kosong menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang tidak terpaku untuk objek yang berada di luar ruangan kerjanya. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Apakah gadis bersurai merah muda? Dokumen-dokumen di depannya? Atau ramen di Ichiraku yang harusnya ia santap siang ini. Oh yang terakhir bukankah terlalu berlebihan. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan makan ramen terlalu banyak. Eh, tapi itukan ramen instan. Kalau ramen Ichiraku kan bukan ramen instan. Apapun yang terpikir dibenak Hokage ke-enam itu, mungkin harus ia cari tahu sendiri pemecahannya.

"Naruto … Oy, Naruto!"

"Oh. Hehehe." Sedikit terkejut pemuda bernama Naruto itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Kikuk. "Ada apa Shikamaru?" tanyanya.

"Huh. Kau melamun lagi Naruto." Sambil menghela nafas lelah asisten Hokage itu menambahkan. "Akan kulanjutkan tugasmu, sepertinya kau lelah sekali."

"Tidak!" jawabnya tegas. "Bukankah kau tahu ini tanggung jawabku, dan lagi menjadi Hokage adalah cita-citaku. Meski berat aku harus menyelasaikan semua ini. Aku tidak akan melanggar ucapanku, dattebayo!"

"Huh." Lagi-lagi asisten hokage itu menghela nafas lelah. Kalau Hokagenya ini sudah menentukan pilihan pasti susah mengubahnya. Ia juga sebenarnya lelah. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah Hokage. Bagaimana nanti kalau-kalau ada bahaya yang menyerang Konoha secara mendadak. Kalau dia mungkin akan berfikir terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak. Tapi, Naruto. Tidak, Naruto pasti akan nekat melindungi desa ini dari musuh meskipun kondisinya sendiri lelah. Dan ketika itu musuh pasti akan memanfaatkan kondisinya yang lemah. Yah, sepertinya ia harus memaksa Rokudaime itu kali ini.

"Naruto … kau lupa, sudah dua hari ini kau tidak tidur dengan nyenyak. Bahkan sudah 15 kali kau itu melamun hari ini." Hokage muda itu tampak terdiam beberapa menit.

"T-tappi … aku masih bis …"

"Sudahlah. Bukanlah ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan sekarang," sahut Shikamaru memotong ucapan Naruto. "Bertemu dengan kepala rumah sakit, mungkin mem …" Dan benar sebelum Shikamaru sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hokagenya itu sudah berlari keluar dari jendela. Yah, sudah jadi hokage namun sifat konyolnya masih belum berubah. Sebuah senyum simpul perlahan terlukis dibibirnya. "Ck. Merepotkan … yah mungkin sesekali Hokagenya itu harus libur."

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan liburan dari asistennya. Naruto pun melangkah dari jendela kantor Hokage melewati atap-atap rumah penduduk. Mengabaikan sapaan ramah dari para penduduk desa yang meneriakinya "Hokage-sama …" yang ia balas hanya dengan senyum lembut. Ia terus berlari pelan. Hujan telah reda tadi. Hal tersebut seperti tanda bahwa waktu sekarang memihak padanya. Dan tak ada tujuan lain lagi sepertinya. Rumah sakit Konoha.

**-zuuzumakii-**

"Tes … tes … tes … "suara kran kamar mandi rumah sakit menyadarkan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dari lamunannya. Ia lelah. Ah, tidak. Ia hanya sedang terlalu banyak pikiran. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk selama satu bulan ini. Bagaimana tidak. Menjadi kepala rumah sakit sungguh-sungguh menyibukkannya. Awalnya ia begitu senang, ketika shisio-nya menunjuknya sebagai kepala rumah sakit sebagai pengganti gurunya itu. Namun, bila begini jadinya. Mungkin ia akan berpikir ulang lagi. Dan jika boleh jujur. Apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Adalah sahabatnya yang selalu berisik. Kemana sahabat pirangnya itu? Apakah jabatan Hokage terlalu menyibukkannya sehingga tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menemuinya. Sekedar mengantarnya pulang mungkin? Atau meneriakinya "Sakura-chan … ayo kita kencan!" oh tidak, tidak, tidak. Apa yang ada di otaknya sekarang ini?

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi wanita. Berjalan menuju ruangannya dengan pelan. Beberapa langkah, ia menoleh ke jendela. "Rupanya hujan telah reda," gumamnya. Ada perasaan yang mendesir didanya. Harapan bahwa sahabatnya itu akan datang. Bolehkah ia sedikit berharap. Bolehkah ia untuk membalas perasaan sahabatnya itu padanya. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu sudah lama menyukainya. Tapi, bukanlah wanita harus menunggu. Benarkah begitu? Tapi sampai kapan. Apakah menunggu bukti nyata dulu bahwa gadis merah muda itu sudah tidak ada rasa terhadap pemuda raven, Sasuke. Atau memang perasaan pemuda yang kini menjadi Hokage ke-enam itu yang telah berubah. Tidak lagi mencintainya. Tapi, bukankah ia tidak akan menarik kata-katanya lagi.

Sudah seminggu. Ya, sudah selama itu ia tidak mendengar suara Naruto. Apakah ia rindu. Atau ia cemburu, ketika ada gadis-gadis lain. Juga kunoichi desa lain yang membicarakan Hokage yang sekarang. Yang tampan, gagah, dan kuat. Wajahnya memanas memikirkan hal itu, ia menggeleng lemah dengan bibir menyunggingkan senyuman hangat. Ia ingat bagaimana pandangan penduduk desa terhadap sahabatnya. 'Monster. Rubah sialan'. Ia cukup bahagia apabila sahabatnya itu bahagia, walau mungkin hati sahabatnya kini sudah untuk wanita lain. Ia bahagia. Benarkah? Atau bolehkah ia egois. Ya, egois. Dulu ia mengacuhkan sahabatnya. Tapi sekarang bolehkah ia memilikinya, Naruto.

Teng … Teng … Teng

"Sudah jam satu siang. Sepertinya dia tak datang lagi. Yosh, waktunya bekerja lagi." Ia tertawa kecil. Ia benar-benar merindukan sahabatnya.

Seperti hari kemarin. Sekarang ia tidak berharap banyak. Ada banyak tugas dipikirannya. Mungkin berinteraksi dengan pasien akan membuatnya sedikit merasa tenang. Dan perlahan ia melangkah lagi. Memberi jarak pada jendela kaca diruangan itu, berjalan mendekat ke ruangannya. Ia mengangkat lengannya menuju kenop pintu, hampir membukanya sebelum ada suara yang ia kenal menelusup ke telinganya.

**-zuuzumakii-**

Angin siang setelah hujan menerpa wajahnya, membuat rambutnya mengombak kesana-kemari. Di sinilah dia, di atas patung wajah para Hokage. Tepat di atas patung wajah ayahnya, Minato Namikaze. Tempat ini memang menjadi tujuan pertamanya, sebelum ia akan pergi ke rumah sakit.

Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke bawah sana. Tampak orang-orang sedang berlalu lalang dengan riang. Luka perang memang akan sulit sekali disembuhkan. Ini bukan hanya tentang perasaan cemburu, ini tentang sebuah ikatan yang hilang. Tentang teman-teman, ayah, ibu, kakek, paman. Ia tahu semua butuh waktu. Sebagai Hokage, ia tak berharap banyak dari penduduknya. Yang ia harapkan, semua orang pada akhirnya akan saling mengerti. Bahwa, dendam hanya akan menyebabkan dendam lain. Kegembiraan pada pihak yang menang perang akan menjadi rasa sakit untuk pihak yang kalah.

Apakah ia telah menjadi Hokage yang baik? Apakah ia telah menjadi Hokage yang menyenangkan untuk rakyatnya? Apakah ia telah … adil? Sungguh pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul dari dalam kepalanya. Terlalu takut, akan sebuah kegagalan. Ia menoleh pelan ke belakang saat angin dingin menerpa punggungnya. Agak sedikit 'ngeri', tapi juga agak sedikit tenang. Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya, pasti mendukungnya dari langit sana. Kemudian ia melangkah lagi dari atas sana. Kembali pada tujuan awalnya.

Naruto. Turun dari atap-atap rumah penduduk. 100 meter lagi ia akan sampai di tempat tujuannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Tenanglah, tenanglah," gumamnya. Seminggu ini ia terlalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugas Hokage. Bahkan untuk mengantar Sakura pulang pun ia masih belum memiliki waktu. Sebenarnya tugasnya adalah menyelesaikan masalah-masalah yang ringan. Tapi, bagi Naruto itu cukup sulit, kan. Asistennya, Shikamaru memang membantunya setelah pengangkatannya. Namun, ia tidak tahu. Dalam seminggu ini Shikamaru sangat-sangat menyusahkan. "Huh," desahnya pelan. Ia akui itu memang untuk kebaikannya. Bagaimanapun juga, seorang Hokage harus dapat mengambil keputusan. Naruto memang telah menjadi pahlawan di dunia ninja. Tapi, tetap saja. Masalah-masalah tidak semua dapat terselesaikan hanya dengan mengadu kekuatan. Kalau ia dapat menyelesaikan hanya dengan pembicaraan-pembicaraan ringan, kenapa tidak. Jelas ia harus belajar itu. Paling tidak walau hanya bisa sederhana dengan caranya.

"50 meter lagi," batinnya. Oh, ia membenci sensasi ini. Ia tahu ia akan menggila saat melihat senyum sang Haruno. Sudah seminggu ia tidak melihat senyum gadis merah jambu itu, malah membuatnya semakin tak karuan. Berbalik, ke belakang. Ia akan kembali saja ke kantornya. Mungkin ia hanya butuh tidur. Ini lebih sulit dari pada saat melawan madara bukan. Tapi dia bukan pengecut, kan.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau di sini, bukankah sudah kuperingatkan jangan berjalan-jalan di desa tanpa teman. Kau mau semua penggemarmu itu masuk dan berteriak didalam rumah sakit."

"Ino." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Huh, sepertinya aku harus menemanimu. Tapi kau harus mentraktirku ya."

10 meter lagi

Seperti kebiasaannya. Ia akan lewat jendela, dan mengagetkan Sakura dengan sebuah kejutan. Sepertinya rencananya ini akan berhasil. Ia mulai menyeringai.

**-zuuzumakii-**

"Sakura." Gadis itu berhenti dari aktifitasnya. "Suara ini," batinnya. Ia berbalik menatap pemuda yang menyapanya.

"Sasuke-kun. Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian dengan memasang senyum ramah, namun yang terlihat seperti senyum kaku yang sangat dipaksakan. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi 'dia' yang dipanggil Sasuke itu merespon. "Tidak. Hanya ingin mengunjungi sahabat lama."

"Jadi, aku ini sudah kau anggap sahabat sekarang." Celoteh gadis itu kemudian mencoba mengakrabkan pembicaraan. "Ah, aku hanya bercanda." Dia tertawa pelan.

Memang dahulu pemuda di depannya ini adalah cinta matinya. Kehidupannya. Tapi, apakah itu benar? Atau ia hanya sama seperti penggemar-penggemar yang lain. Entahlah, ia tak mengerti. Namun ia sadar bahwa pemuda di depannya ini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'aneh' karena ia pun sadar akhir-akhir ini ia memang aneh. Pemuda yang dahulu selalu diimpikannya menjadi kekasihnya. Kini ia malah tak merasakan apa-apa lagi ketika berada pada jarak sedekat ini. Padahal dulu, dia yang mentah-mentah berusaha mencegah pemuda ini untuk tidak pergi dari desa. Hanya karena membalaskan dendam klan. Hanya karena mengejar kakaknya.

"Sakura." Panggil pemuda yang bermarga uchiha itu pelan.

"E-eh. Iya."

"Apakah jika aku …" pemuda itu sejenak gugup dan ragu-ragu. Dan Sakura pun mulai mengira yang aneh-aneh. Apakah pemuda ini akan membalas perasaannya? Uh, sebaiknya ia tak berpikir macam-macam.

" Aku tak dapat membalas perasaanmu." Benarkan prediksinya kali ini tepat. Tapi tidak ada perasaan terluka. Tidak seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Perasaanya sekarang. Hangat.

Sedang pemuda itu tampak khawatir. Ia melihat mata gadis itu kosong. Apakah ia menyakitinya lagi? "Apakah kau marah padaku?" tanya pemuda itu.

Merasa ditatap dengan raut kehawatiran, gadis itu pun sadar dari pikirannya. "Ah. Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah kuat sekarang." Ya. Dia sudah kuat sekarang. Atau tepatnya tak memiliki perasaan terhadap pemuda ini lagi. Namun ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Kenapa pemuda dingin ini menanyakannya hal itu? Apakah ada seorang yang memikat hatinya? Ia jadi penasaran

"Um … jadi, siapa? Sasuke-kun." tanyanya.

"Hn. Kau pasti tahu. Ia seorang uzumaki." Pemuda itu berucap dengan tetap memasang wajah dinginnya. Serasa mendapat balasan keterkejutan dari gadis lawan bicaranya, cepat-cepat ia menambahkan. "Bukan, Naruto-dobe. Dia bernama Karin. Kau ingatkan wanita berambut merah yang sempat hampir aku bunuh itu."

"Hahaha." Gadis itu hanya tertawa renyah. Hampir-hampir ia salah sangka. Padahal jika yang disukai pemuda ini adalah sahabat pirang anak Yondaime. Pastilah akan menjadi kabar yang sangat menggemparkan di seluruh Konoha. Oh, pasangan Sasuke-Naruto.

Dan waktu seakan melambat. Perbincangan-perbincangan singkat dengan pemuda raven itu melupakan perasaan bimbangnya. Melupakan sedikit kerinduannya pada sosok sahabat pirang 'baka' itu. Sesekali mengobrol dengan pemuda dingin ini, bolehlah.

**-zuuzumakii-**

"Saku …" ia tercekat dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. "Chan …" Naruto, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sang kunoichi yang sekaligus kepala rumah sakit itu sedang tertawa bersama sahabatnya. Sahabatnya, yang telah berhasil ia bawa pulang sebulan yang lalu sehingga dalam waktu 24 jam kemudian ia resmi menjabat sebagai Hokage. Sahabatnya, yang selalu menjadi rival-nya dalam mengadu kekuatan maupun memperebutkan gadis yang menjadi satu tim dengan mereka. Sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Pria berbalik. Melompat ke bawah dari pohon di dekat jendela rumah sakit itu. Ia agaknya merasa sakit, namun tertahankan karena tidak ingin mengganngu kedua sahabatnya itu. Keduanya memang tak melihatnya, namun jika ada yang melihatnya di sini dan menyebarkan gosip yang bukan-bukan. "Huh. Mereka sangat serasi," gumamnya. Ada perasaan yakin tentang keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan bukankah tadi terlihat jelas bahwa mereka tengah saling tertawa. Meskipun hanya Sakura yang terlihat bersemangat. Sedang sasuke tetap terlihat dingin. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda dari matanya, ia terlihat bahagia. Bahagia karena dekat dengan Sakura mungkin.

Berjalan dengan gontai menuju ramen Ichiraku. Menyingkap tirai dan kemudian duduk dibangku pengunjung. Tak ingin terlihat aneh pemuda ini pun segera memasang cengirannya seperti biasa. Dan memesan satu, dua, tiga mangkok ramen pada sang pemilik kedai.

Tiga jam berlalu kemudian. Tiga jam. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk sekedar memakan ramen. Tapi hal itu dapat berarti kenyataan karena reuni dadakan dengan teman-temannya. Hinata yang masih malu-malu. Kiba yang selalu setia dengan Akamaru. Chouji yang tak mau melepaskan makanan ringannya. Tenten yang masih memamerkan senjatanya. Shino yang masih menggunakan pakaian penutup hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Satu bulan memang tidak aka nada yang berubah. Mungkin hanya ia yang telah berubah. Menjadi Hokage. Eh, tapi Ino. Sejak kapan ia ada di sini? Dan kenapa menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Oh. Tak perlu dipikirkan. Tak perlu tak perlu.

Satu per satu teman-temannya pamit meninggalkannya sendiri di kedai itu. Ia sangat bosan setelahnya. Melamun lagi, apakah ia harus melamun lagi? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan hari ini. 'Argh …' gertaknya dalam hati.

"Oy. Naruto." Teman pirangnya itu menyembul masuk secara tiba-tiba menyebabkannya hampir terjungkal.

"…"

"Pergilah ke taman."

Setelah mengatakan kata-kata tadi, Ino pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan alasan yang jelas. Ia ragu, Ino temannya sang kunoichi berambut merah muda. Apakah ia punya rencana sesuatu. Ia tak mau berpikir macam-macam lagi. Mungkin memang taman bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Berada di taman Konoha. Melihat-lihat anak-anak dan orang tua mereka masing-masing saling bermain. Taman konoha memang menjadi tempat yang istimewa untuk keluarga. Dia merasa rindu kepada Tousan dan Kasan-nya. Duduk diayunan dengan sembari memasang senyum lebar pada warga desa. Ia tahu perasaannya sekarang.

Sedih atau sakit namanya. Pemuda ini pernah berujar, 'bahwa aku senang jika Sakura juga senang' tapi menjalaninya memang sulit. Seperti dulu ketika gurunya pergi. Ia menangis saat itu, dan ia tahu saat itu perasaan tentang kehilangan sebuah ingatan. Sakit. Tapi, kenapa sekarang ia tidak dapat menangis. Sedih hatinya tercekat ditenggorokan. Sakit ini lebih dari yang dulu. Namun, ia adalah Hokage. Ia tidak mungkin serakah terhadap keinginannya. Ia juga harus menjadi panutan. Jadi, mungkin ia akan melepas 'gadis' itu.

**-zuuzumakii-**

Matahari telah terbenam sempurna. Berganti dengan matahari semu malam hari yang menenangkan jiwa. Jemuran-jemuran yang tadi ada di luar atap rumah sakit itu. Kini telah kering karena panas yang datang setelah hujan tadi siang. Dia melihat ke arah jam dinding itu dengan kedua mata emerald-nya. Dua jam lagi ia harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya hari ini. Ia tak ingin purang larut malam lagi. Ia ingin istirahat lebih banyak. Dan ia akan cuti besok, untuk menenangkan dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak mau sakit. Ia tak ingin banyak orang yang akan menjadi bahan praktiknya dalam menjadi dokter.

Ada pepatah mengatakan, 'Waktu adalah uang' berarti setiap waktu akan dapat bernilai material. Material. 'Yang benar saja', batinnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sahabat pirangnya lagi. Apakah jabatan 'itu' membuatnya tergila-gila akan uang. Perlahan senyum simpul dari bibirnya yang merah muda terbentuk. Diiringi semburat kecil di kedua pipinya. Ada perasaan di dadanya yang berharap bahwa sahabatnya itu akan datang untuk mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Sungguh pikiran yang sia-sia. Ia tidak akan datang. Waktu adalah uang, dan ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Dua jam pun berlalu dengan singkat. Dokumen-dokumen yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya telah terselesaikan. Ia dapat pulang sekarang.

"Huh. " Lagi-lagi ia mendesah. Sepertinya ia tepat lagi. Sahabatnya tak datang malam ini.

Sakura berjalan ke luar dari gerbang rumah sakit. Berjalan pelan menuju jalan arah rumahnya. Selangkah demi selangkah. Ia benar-benar lelah. Lelah dengan perasaannya yang menunggu sebuah pernyataan. Ia masih berharap. Namun sepertinya ia harus mulai terbiasa sekarang. Untuk tak berharap banyak. Untuk mengerti kondisi. Ia sering sekali berbuat kasar pada lelaki itu, jadi mana mungkin lelaki itu masih memiliki rasa yang sama.

Cahaya bulan menenangkan. Menemani langkahnya. Merasa tertarik dengan sesuatu ia berbelok menuju jalan ke taman. Sepertinya gadis ini ingin menenangkan diri sejenak. Pelan tapi pasti ia sampai di ujung taman. Matanya masih menatap ke bawah sedari tadi, hingga ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Ada banyangan manusia. Bukankah ini sudah malam. Penasaran, ia dongakkan mata emerald-nya untuk menatap pemilik banyangan itu. Dan tentu ia mengernyit, terkejut. Hokage ke-enam.

"Naruto!"

**-zuuzumaki-**

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Impianku adalah menjadi Hokage. Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku dattebayo!"

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan menyembunyikan sedih hatinya pada gadis disampingnya yang sedang menirukan janjinya sewaktu kecil. Ia tidak membenci gadi ini. Ia tidak akan membencinya. Karena ia begitu mencintainya. Ia masih mencintainya. Perasaannya belum berubah, pun sekarang.

"Sakura-chan. Selamat, sepertinya kau telah mendapatkan laki-laki yang sedari dulu kau impikan."

"Maksudmu apa Naruto?" Bukannya menjawab gadis disampingnya ini malah mengajukan pertanyaan kepada sahabatnya. Sepertinya ia bingung.

"Mm … maksudku … kau dan Sasuke-teme, selamat ya akhirnya kalian bersama," jawab pemuda itu kemudian mencoba memberikan senyum lima jarinya, namun terang saja bibirnya malah bergetar menyiratkan kesedihan. Gadis itu nampaknya masih bingung. Lalu cepat-cepat ia menambahkan. "Sepasang kekasih … "

Sepasang kekasih? Yang benar saja. Kalau dulu memang itu yang dia harapkan. Tapi sekarang. Hatinya telah dicuri oleh laki-laki disampingnya ini. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Gadis itu menangkap rasa kekecewaan dalam mata lelaki ini. Sepertinya harapannya segera terkabul. Mungkin dengan ia hanya perlu bersabar.

"Memang kau tahu dari mana Naruto?" Sakura berusaha untuk bersikap biasa. Menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya akibat gugup. Hey sejak kapan Haruno Sakura gugup bila di dekat Uzumaki Naruto. "Konyol," pikirnya. Ia masih berharap perasaan pria di sampingnya ini akan segera disampaikan.

"Tak usah berbohong Sakura-chan, aku tahu. Tadi aku melihatmu di rumah sakit."

'Dia melihatku di rumah sakit' batin gadis itu.

"Memangnya tadi, aku dan Sasuke berbuat apa? Baka! Pikiranmu terlalu berlebihan."

Naruto bungkam. Jika saja ia yang biasanya ia akan menggoda gadis ini. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan tugas Hokage.

Gadis itu beranjak dari ayunan yang didududkinya tadi. Berjalan menjauh meninggalkan kehangatan disana. Tapi, lima detik kemudian dia berbalik. "Mau mengantarku pulang?"

"Eh. Tunggu Sakura-chan." Naruto masih bingung dengan semua. Apa hubungan Sakura denga Sasuke kalau begitu. Tapi ia tetap yakin, Sakura pasti sedang berbohong. Benarkah? "Tadi, kau dan Sasuke tertawa bersama," ungkapnya lemah.

Namun gadis itu masih dapat mendengarnya. Ia masih memunggungi Hokage muda itu. "Bukankah aku juga sering tertawa dengan yang lainnya. Kakashi sensei, Hinata, Ino, Lee-san. Dan teman yang lain." Argh ia sedikit kesal. Apakah pemuda ini benar-benar baka.

"Jadi …"

Ia sebenarnya ingin menggoda lelaki ini lagi. Tapi melihat wajahnya saja membuat gadis itu tidak mau bercanda untuk kali ini saja. Naruto terlihat benar-benar serius kali ini.

"Sasuke mencintai Uzumaki Karin." Gadis itu berujar tanpa menoleh pada pria yang kini telah disampingnya. "Dan Karin memang mencintainya," lanjutnya tetap dengan berjalan pelan meninggalkan sahabatnya yang melongo.

Apakah harapan dari pemuda Uzumaki itu akan terkabul?

**-zuuzumakii-**

Sasuke mencintai Karin. Lalu Sakura? Apakah ia sedang sedih hingga ia menuju menuju taman ini tadi. Ia beranjak. "Tunggu Sakura-chan, apakah sakit?" tanyanya. "Apa sakit?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Sakura berujar mantap. Dari pada disebut sakit. Perasaannya sekarang lebih kearah kecewa. "Mungkin, sedikit kecewa," ujarnya pelan lalu menambahkan, "pada orang lain." Padamu Baka!

"Hah pada orang lain. Siapa 'tebayo, sebagai Hokage Konoha adalah kewajibanku melindungi rakyatnya. Beritahu aku Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Andai saja pemuda ini tahu siapa yang diharapkannya. Ia menggeleng lemah. Pemuda itu bertingkah konyol lagi. Oh, dia bisa gila kalau begini terus.

Dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda pirang itu. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu masih terus berjalan ke arah rumahnya lagi. Senyum simpul terukir lagi di bibirnya. Tentu pemuda itu berada dibelakangnya. "Kau akan kalah Naruto. Dia kuat," ujarnya sambil memalingkan muka. Ia memanas lagi.

"Apa Sakura-chan? Kalah? Aku ini yang mengalahkan Madara lho. Apakah orang itu lebih kuat dari Rikudou."

Rikudou. Gadis itu ingat, Rikudou adalah seorang legenda. Ia telah menyelamatkan Naruto dari kematiannya. Dan membuat pemuda itu berhasil memenangkan peperangan.

"Tentu. Dia bahkan punya wajah yang tampan." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. Memisahkan dinding tebal pembatas dengan sahabatnya. Ia tidak suka terlalu tagang.

"Bukankah akau juga tampan Sakura-chan." Sekarang gadis itu malah berpikir. Sejak kapan Naruto jadi senarsih ini.

"Tapi dia mampu memikat hatiku loh." Oh pangeranku.

Sepertinya habis sudah kepedean Naruto. Baiknya ia menyerah. Paling tidak tahu siapa orangnya pun tidak masalah.

"Sakura-chan. Oh baiklah. Aku menyerah dattebayo, lalu siapa orangnya?"

Kalau sekarang Sakura menjawab pertanyaan pemuda ini. Ia akan sangat malu tapi, kalau tidak. Oh, apa lagi yang akan dilakukan pemuda ini. Ninja yang tak dapat diprediksi.

"Tidak mau."

Dan benar kini Naruto mencengkeram pundaknya. Member isyarat di bibirnya. Dia akan menciumnya. Argh. Shannarooooo.

"Eh. Tidak terjadi apa-apa?" tanyanya. Matanya yang tadi terpejam mulai terbuka perlahan. Dan menangkap iris Blue Shapire yang menatapnya teduh. Lima senti lagi bibirnya, Naruto.

"Huh. Baiklah."

God Job Naruto

**-zuuzumakii-**

"Hah." Naruto masih melongo. "Jadi, Pria itu … ak-akuu?"

Sakura merah padam sekarang. Laju mereka berhenti.

"Laki-laki. Yang kuat, tampan, dan … emh …"

'BUAGH'

"Jangan berteriak baka! Kau bisa membuat semua penduduk terbangun. Ini sudah malam ingat!"

Oh hey bukannya gadis ini sendiri yang malah berteriak sekencang itu. Naruto menatap Sakura dengan memicingkan mata. Ia hampir-hampir membalas perkataanya, sebelum ada lalat yang tak sengaja masuk ketenggorokannya.

"Tapi apa yang membuatku mengecewakanmu, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya sedikit tersedak.'Glek'. Kemudian menutup mulutnya. Pertanyaan yang tak disengaja.

"Huh." Gadis it mendesah lelah. "Karena si-Baka itu sekarang sepertinya lebih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aku heran apakah ia jadi semakin baka sekarang sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk mengajakku makan siang, atau hanya untuk mengantarku pulang." Jawab sakura yang memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Merah. Oh dia telah kalah sekarang.

Pemuda itu tersentak. Jadi, gadis ini sekarang mengharapkannya. Aku yang ditunggunya. Aku … Eh, tunggu dulu. Aku juga yang telah membuatnya kecewa.

"Maaf!"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Gadis itu pura-pura marah dan serius. Sebelum kemudian terkikik pelan. Sepertinya ia telah kalah sekarang. Tak ada gunanya bertengkar dengan Hokage ini, sehari saja tak mendengar suaranya. Ia telah kesepian, sangat. "Paling tidak setelah kau mengajakku makan siang selama satu bulan ini."

Apakah ini kencan? Ya bisa dianggap begitu, kan.

Senyum sang Hokage mengembang. Ia memegang tangan gadisnya. "Aku janji, janji seumur hidup. Dattebayo!" Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama bergandengan tangan. Dengan pipi yang sama-sama merona. Dan perasaan aneh mengelilingi keduanya. Hangat.

Hujan yang tiba-tiba hadir siang tadi menandai bahwa sudah saatnya perasaan kedua shinobi ini tumbuh. Hujan tak turun malam ini. Ia mungkin malu, karena aku menuggunya di taman tadi. Atau ia cemburu karena aku tidak sedih lagi.

Yang pasti ini bukan akhir, ini cuma awal. Tidak perlu lagi ada pernyataan tentang perasaan mereka masing-masing bukan? Pemuda itu telah memiliki hatinya. Tanpa ia sadari.

**END**

"Sakura-chan apakah kita pacaran, dattebayo?"

'BUAGH'

'TRANK'

'KRESEK'

"Ini sudah malam Baka! Jangan bicara yang macam-macam!"

_**Dan juga memiliki kekuatan 'monsternya'.**_

'BUAGH'

'SHANNNAROOOOO'

Uh. Maaf saya ucapkan. Karena dengan nekatnya menulis fic-ini. Tapi kuharap ada yang mau merespon. Ok bro. hahaha *Tertawa nista.

"**Review, please!"**


End file.
